epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Steve Jobs
Steve Jobs batalhou contra Bill Gates e Hall 9000 em Epic Rap Battles 21. thumb|214px|Em quem o rapper foi baseado informações do rapper Steven Paul Jobs foi um inventor,empresario e magnata americano no setor de informatica.Notabilizou-se como o co-fundador da "Apple",era amigo do outro empresario Bill Gates mas depois os dois criaram uma rivalidade por causa das empresas. ERBoH Bio up. I walk on stage dressed in my trademark black turtleneck and jeans. The crowd goes CRAZY. We're going to make some history together today. 1955 -- I was born and given up for adoption. Not long after, I founded a little company called Apple along with my high school friend Steve Wozniak. giant picture of a bearded man appears on the massive screen behind my head. Together we created one of the first personal computers -- the Apple II, and helped popularize the graphical user interface (GUI) with Macintosh computers. Although the board of my own company kicked me out in 1985, I returned victorious in 1996 and took control again. In my hiatus from Apple, I helped form a little company called Pixar and revolutionized the movie business. Back at Apple, I encouraged people to "Think Different" and invented the iPod and iTunes (revolutionizing the music industry), the iPhone (changing the way people interact with the internet and each other), the iPad (allowing people to play tiny video games while on the toilet) and continued to popularize Mac computers. You MIGHT have seen my "I'm a Mac" commercials. I'm being sarcastic, of course you did. Some people think that my great strength was as a marketer, and well, I did have a way of creating and promoting products that just got people excited. I made Apple one of the world's most profitable companies and continued working up until the day before I passed away from Pancreatic Cancer -- the one PC I couldn't beat. Letra Verso 1: Let me just step right in, I got things to invent. I'm an innovator, baby. Change the world. Fortune 500 'fore you kissed a girl. I'm a pimp, you're a nerd. I'm slick, you're cheesy! Beating you is Apple II easy! I make the products that the artist chooses And the GUI that Melinda uses. I need to bring up some basic shit. Why'd you name your company after your dick? Verso 2: A man uses the machines you built to sit down and pay his taxes. A man uses the machines I built to listen to the Beatles while he relaxes. Verso 3: Ooo, everybody knows Windows bit off Apple. Verso 4: All the people with the power to create use an Apple. Verso 5: You know I bet they made this beat on an Apple. Verso 6: You will never, ever catch a virus on an Apple. Verso 7: Let's talk about doctors. I've seen a few, Cause I got a PC, but it wasn't from you. I built a legacy son. You can never stop it. Now excuse me while I turn heaven a profit. Trivia .Ele foi o primeiro rapper principal a não ter abertura. Categoria:Rappers